Believe It
Red 5ive Oh Clap Red 5ive (Adlibs - Saigon) Whoa, oh We keep rising to the top Whoa, oh And keep eyes out for the cops Whoa, oh And that's what it gon' be Whoa, oh 'Cause you ain't gon' stop me They got you working two jobs, trying to make ends meet You just trying to keep your kids off the street You gotta believe it (Best believe it's a dream) Oh, you better believe it (You too can achieve) Uh, oh They got you locked in a hole, 19 years old 10 years, no chance for parole They better believe it (That's right, tell them again) Oh, you better believe it (After that, tell a friend) Whoa, oh 1: After the sunshine come the rain, after the fun time come the pain I often wonder if it's gonna change I caught a bad case of Smacking-Bitch-I-Itits (What happened?) I came home, my wife got my daughter in shitty diapers (Damn) The rice is still raw and the meat is still frozen in the freezer I hate that I'm to close to her to leave her Either I hit the street to do some pitching, knowing these dudes is snitching Or die trying to make it as a musician My living condition is not in the greatest condition (Nope) And nah, I ain't bitching, I just gotta make a decision Should I breeze past, hop out in a ski mask Rob everything moving and cruise in a G-Class (Vroom) But keep writing the heat that the street like it Youngings is reciting my lyrics, so keep biting Y'all niggas is thinking shit is easy, it's hard One thing I know I'm a do is keep believing in God Red 5ive (Adlibs - Saigon) Whoa, oh We keep rising to the top Whoa, oh And keep eyes out for the cops Whoa, oh And that's what it gon' be Whoa, oh 'Cause you ain't gon' stop me They got you working two jobs, trying to make ends meet You just trying to keep your kids off the street You gotta believe it (Best believe it's a dream) Oh, you better believe it (You too can achieve) Uh, oh They got you locked in a hole, 19 years old 10 years, no chance for parole You better believe it (That's right, tell them again) Oh, you better believe it (After that, tell a friend) Whoa, oh 2: After the fast songs come the slow, after the sad songs come some more (More) This is the life I have come to know Police is in Marquis', Chevy Caprices stroll The young, hood boogers idolize Keyshia Cole The rap figures throwing money in the air like it's pizza dough People in the hood ain't eating though (Though) I tried to help the labels see the vision But they lowered me to a subdivision, you gotta be fucking kidding They'd rather me pretend to be something I'm not I'm the new Public Enemy, I'm different than Yung Joc And nah, I ain't dissing, this nigga's up in the Forbes Shit, I ain't made a dollar trying to rap for the cause But in these next four bars, I'll tell you about Maleverly Laws They enforcing on North American shores Dog, if they can have rifles on their farms Then I don't see why they knocked T.I. for trying to bear arms Red 5ive (Adlibs - Saigon) Whoa, oh We keep rising to the top Whoa, oh And keep eyes out for the cops Whoa, oh And that's what it gon' be Whoa, oh 'Cause you ain't gon' stop me They got you working two jobs, trying to make ends meet You just trying to keep your kids off the street You gotta believe it (Best believe it's a dream) Oh, you better believe it (You too can achieve) Uh, oh They got you locked in a hole, 19 years old 10 years, no chance for parole They better believe it (That's right, tell them again) Oh, you better believe it (After that, tell a friend) Whoa, oh 3: Tell them wave at the artist, I feel like I'll make it regardless Don't forget I'm the ex-con that made it the farthest (Yup) Until the day that I lay with the martyrs Or until the day I'm parlaying, playing with my sons and my daughters I'mma remain the smartest, hardest working nigga in the business Just Blaze, can I get a witness (Yessir) See that they probably get it if I come out flop Get dropped, go back to my block and get shot (Pop) As they putting my body in that life-size Ziplock Then you'll be saying "Damn, Giddy died for this hip-hop" Or maybe it entail you to get locked To another 20 in the rock for them to give me my props Whatever the case may be We do a census on who is the sickest lyricist, they say me That's without a album out, y'all rated me I drop one and I'mma bow out gracefully Red 5ive (Adlibs - Saigon) Whoa, oh We keep rising to the top Whoa, oh And keep eyes out for the cops Whoa, oh And that's what it gon' be Whoa, oh 'Cause you ain't gon' stop me They got you working two jobs, trying to make ends meet You just trying to keep your kids off the street You gotta believe it (Best believe it's a dream) Oh, you better believe it (You too can achieve) Uh, oh They got you locked in a hole, 19 years old 10 years, no chance for parole They better believe it (That's right, tell them again) Oh, you better believe it (After that, tell a friend) Whoa, oh Red 5ive Keep, keep, keep rising Whoa, oh Keep, keep, keep rising Whoa, oh Keep, keep, keep rising Whoa, oh Keep, keep, keep rising Whoa, oh Red 5ive Wooo! We on the radio x6 Category:Saigon